dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Thomas
This is a list of the films and specials of the Thomas & Friends series. Thomas & the Magic Railroad *''Main Article: Thomas & the Magic Railroad'' While the film didn't have a separate voice cast split between the US and the UK, various production problems lead to the film having extensive redubbing of the original cast choices. Calling All Engines! ¿The Sound Company Ltd.? |recorded = 2005 |country = United Kingdom |orig_country = United Kingdom |year = 2005 }}Calling All Engines! is a feature-length Thomas & Friends special. It was distributed by HiT Entertainment in 2005. Cast The Great Discovery Soho Square Studios |director = Jamie Thomason |recorded = 2008 |country = United Kingdom |orig_country = United Kingdom |year = 2008 }}The Great Discovery is a Thomas & Friends movie special released in 2008. Cast Notes *The final Thomas special to be released where all characters are voiced by the narrator. *This is the only piece of media to have Pierce Brosnan as the narrator. Brosnan was initially set to replace Michael Brandon and Michael Angelis in both narrations starting with the 12th Season, but this fell through for unknown reasons, and Brosnan was redesignated as a special "guest narrator". Hero of the Rails The Sound Company Ltd. |recorded = 2009 |country = United Kingdom |orig_country = United Kingdom |year = 2009 }}Hero of the Rails is a Thomas & Friends film released in 2009. It is the first piece of Thomas media to be rendered in CGI. Cast Misty Island Rescue The Sound Company Ltd. |recorded = 2010 |country = United Kingdom |orig_country = United Kingdom |year = 2010 }}Misty Island Rescue is a Thomas & Friends film released in 2010. Cast Additional Voices Day of the Diesels The Sound Company Ltd. |recorded = 2011 |country = United Kingdom |orig_country = United Kingdom |year = 2011 }}Day of the Diesels is a Thomas & Friends film released in 2011. Cast Blue Mountain Mystery The Sound Company Ltd. |recorded = 2012 |country = United Kingdom |orig_country = United Kingdom |year = 2012 }}Blue Mountain Mystery is a Thomas & Friends film released in 2012. Cast Notes *This is the first special to have David Bedella voice Victor in both dubs, replacing Matt Wilkinson in the UK Dub. This is due to Bedella actually being able to speak Spanish, as Victor does for a scene in the film. *This is the final special to have Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon as narrator, the final to have Jules de Jongh voice Mavis in the US, and the final to have Michael Brandon voice Diesel in the US. King of the Railway The Sound Company Ltd. |director = Sharon Miller |recorded = 2013 |country = United Kingdom |orig_country = United Kingdom |year = 2013 }}King of the Railway is a Thomas & Friends film released in 2013. Cast Tale of the Brave The Sound Company Ltd. |director = Sharon Miller |recorded = 2014 |country = United Kingdom |orig_country = United Kingdom |year = 2014 }}Tale of the Brave is a Thomas & Friends film released in 2014. Cast The Adventure Begins The Sound Company Ltd. |director = Sharon Miller |recorded = 2015 |country = United Kingdom |orig_country = United Kingdom |year = 2015 }}The Adventure Begins is a Thomas & Friends film released in 2015. Cast Additional Voices *Teresa Gallagher - Ginger-haired Child, Schoolboy *Christopher Ragland - Troublesome Trucks *Keith Wickham - Gordon's Driver, James' Guard, Signalmen, Passengers, Workmen Notes *This is the first special to have Joseph May and Rob Rackstraw as the new US voices of Thomas and James respectively, and have Keith Wickham voice Sir Topham Hatt in both the US and UK. It is also the first to have John Hasler as the new voice of Thomas in the UK. Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure The Sound Company Ltd. |director = Sharon Miller |recorded = 2015 |country = United Kingdom |orig_country = United Kingdom |year = 2015 }}Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure is a Thomas & Friends film released in 2015. Cast The Great Race The Sound Company Ltd. |director = Sharon Miller |recorded = 2016 |country = United Kingdom |orig_country = United Kingdom |year = 2016 }}The Great Race is a Thomas & Friends film released in 2016. Cast International Characters Additional Voices Notes * Scruff and Charlie's US Voices are used in the UK Version. * Teresa Gallagher fills in as Marion, usually voiced by Olivia Colman Journey Beyond Sodor Soho Square Studios |director = Sharon Miller |recorded = 2017 |country = United Kingdom |orig_country = United Kingdom |year = 2017 }}Journey Beyond Sodor is a Thomas & Friends film released in 2017. Cast Big World, Big Adventures Soho Square Studios |director = Sharon Miller |recorded = 2018 |country = United Kingdom |orig_country = United Kingdom |year = 2018 }}Big World, Big Adventures is a Thomas & Friends film released in 2018. Cast Additional Voices *Gabriel Porras - Fernando, Coffee Trucks, Various South American Voices *Matt Wilkinson - Tony, Carter *Teresa Gallagher - North American Diesel *David Menkin - Racing Car 3 *Christopher Ragland - Racing Car 4, Cowboys *Rob Rackstraw - Senegal Race Announcer *Tim Whitnall - Moai Head *Su-Lin Looi - The Chinese Diesel *Rachael Miller - Angelique See Also *Thomas & Friends Category:Lists Category:Animated Films Category:British Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Animated Films from the 2000's Category:Animated Films from the 2010's